Harry Potter et le triple pouvoir
by HarryPotter2
Summary: Sans qu'il ne le sache, Harry rassemble en lui trois particularités, et ce depuis ce fameux Haloween ou tout a changé. Reviews please
1. Chapitre 1

I.

Une silhouette noire, un bras qui se lève, « Avada Kedavra », un éclair vert aveuglant, une douleur fulgurante au front. Depuis le tournoi des trois sorciers, c'est après cette étrange suite d'images que se réveille prématurément Harry Potter.  Mais ce jour était différent : c'était le jour de ses quinze ans. Sachant qu'il n'allait pas réussir à dormir à nouveau Harry se leva, et d'un geste machinal saisit ses lunettes, alluma la lumière et regarda le réveil. Il était minuit. Il aurait pu apprendre quelque sortilèges utiles, ou encore sortir prendre l'air sur son balai… c'est ce qu'aurait fait n'importe quel sorcier de son âge. Mais Harry n'était pas n'importe quel sorcier : il était d'une part celui qui avait survécu à Voldemort cinq fois en quinze ans, mais en plus de cela il vivait chez son oncle et sa tente, ceux-ci exécrant tout ce qui pouvait avoir trait au monde de la magie. Harry était donc soumis à une sécurité sans pareille et se devait de faire disparaître ses fournitures durant ses séjours au 4 Privet Drive, chez les Dursley.

Ainsi, Harry se coucha sur le dos et médita pendant près de deux heures jusqu'à ce qu'un tapotement su la vitre l'interrompe : c'était des hiboux.  

Il y'en avait quatre exactement : le premier était l'un des hiboux de Poudlard, le deuxième n'était autre que coqcigrue le hibou de Ron, les deux derniers était des hiboux transcontinentaux appartenant à la poste. Harry soulagea les volatiles de leurs charges respectives et ils s'envolèrent aussitôt. Il commença par l'enveloppe marquée du sceau de Poudlard qui était visiblement plus épaisse qu'a son habitude. Harry constata en effet qu'elle était constituée de quatre parchemins différents. Les deux premiers étaient l'invitation à aller au quai 9¾ le premier septembre et la liste des fournitures pour la rentrée le troisième parchemin était signé du professeur McGonagall :

Monsieur Potter,

En tant que directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, je vous confie que les postes de gardien et de capitaine étant vacants, nous devons reconstituer notre équipe de Quidditch le plus tôt possible. Etant données vos compétences en matière de Quidditch, je vous nomme capitaine de l'équipe et je vous charge d'organiser les sélections pour le poste de gardien. L'information sera diffusée à la rentrée.

Merci d'avance et bonne chance

Alors comme ça il était nommé capitaine ! Harry était fou de joie. Il est vrai que les circonstances dans lesquelles il a passé son été l'ont complètement fait oublier que Dubois avais fini sa septième année.

Sur le quatrième parchemin, Harry reconnut l'écriture ronde et soignée du professeur Dumbledore :

Cher Harry,

Tu dois sûrement déjà te douter de la quantité de dispositions prises afin que tu sois en sécurité chez ton oncle et ta tante, mais Voldemort est en train de biser une par une les barrières qui empêchent de t'atteindre.

Tu n'est plus en sécurité la ou tu es. C'est pourquoi je viendrai te chercher demain à 17 heures.

P.S. : Je n'ai pas oublié ton anniversaire...

P.P.S. : Tu sais que tu passes en second cycle... 

Ses cauchemars étaient loin à présent. Harry était comblé, il allait devenir capitaine de son équipe et il irait à Poudlard un mois plus tôt que prévu ! Mais il n'avait pas très bien saisi le sens du deuxième post scriptum, il allait en effet entrer en second cycle, ce qui veut dire qu'il peut user de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais pourquoi lui disait-il ça ?? puisqu'il allait à au collège de toute manière... à moins que... un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune sorcier et il s'empressa de lire les dernières lettres : 

Salut Harry,

Bon anniversaire...

Ron

Harry n'avait jamais lu une lettre aussi courte ! Malgré son étonnement il saisit la lettre de l'un des hiboux postaux :

Salut Harry,

Bon anniversaire !!! Je suis en Bulgarie 

Hermione

Décidément.... c'était une manie ou quoi ? Plus inquiet qu'étonné, Harry prit la dernière lettre où il pu reconnaître l'écriture d'Hagrid :

Bon anniversaire Harry !

J'ai fini ma mission, c'était une réussite ! À très bientôt...

Hagrid

Au dos du parchemin était collée une photo ou Hagrid et madame Maxime étaient assis devant une vraie géante ! Harry se doutait de la nature de sa mission. Hagrid était allé chercher l'aide des géants avant qu'ils ne se rallient à Voldemort et au passage, retrouver sa mère... 

Harry commença à ranger ses lettres sous la lame de parquet branlante, un peu déçu par l'absence de cadeaux, quand soudain il repensa à la lettre du Professeur Dumbledore. Le même sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Il regarda son réveil cassé : il était 2 heures et demi

Il avait donc encore pas mal de temps devant lui. Harry descendit sur la pointe des pieds, alla chercher son chaudron ainsi que quelques ingrédients et un livre de sortilèges courants. Le lendemain matin, qui était un dimanche, c'est lui qui réveilla la famille.

-- _Sonorus_ ! Oncle Vernon, tante Pétunia, Dudley !!! Venez vite je dois vous parler 

La réaction fut rapide Ils descendirent en trombe Vernon levait le poing, derrière lui se réfugiait la tante Pétunia qui cachait Dudley tant bien que mal

--Mais tu es fou ou quoi ! C'est quoi ça !? Pour qui tu te prend, hurla l'oncle Vernon, la face toujours aussi violacée.

Harry pointa sa baguette vers son cou est murmura : _Sourdinam_

--Asseyez vous donc, dit Harry à sa petite assemblée en montrant un grand fauteuil

--Bon, par quoi commencer... Harry hésita puis commença une longue tirade : Aujourd'hui, le professeur Dumbledore va venir me chercher, mais avant je voudrai vous dire deux ou trois petites choses. Ca fait quinze ans aujourd'hui que vous avez du faire un choix assez difficile en me voyant au pied de votre porte. Vous auriez pu me jeter à un orphelinat, mais vous avez choisi de me garder. Et vous ne m'avez pas mené la vie facile... Mais vous m'avez fourni un toit sous lequel dormir, et vous m'avez offert une éducation. Aujourd'hui je tiens à vous remercier à ma manière.

-- Tante Pétunia, tu peux te lever s'il te plait ? la voix d'Harry était douce.

Pétunia se leva et empêcha l'oncle Vernon d'intervenir lorsqu'elle le vit essayer de  se lever aussi.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu va me faire ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton faussement rassuré.

-- Quelle sont vos couleurs préférées ma tante ?

-- Euh, le rouge, le blanc, le noir et le bleu

-- C'est noté. Détend toi à présent, la rassura Harry. Il agita sa baguette et murmura quelques incantations et une douzaine de robes tombèrent à ses pieds.

--Voila une garde robe pour toutes les saisons de l'année ! C'était assez difficile d'adapter le sort aux vêtements moldus mais je me suis permis de t'emprunter un magazine afin d'avoir quelques modèles...

Contrairement à toute attente, Pétunia fondit en larmes, sauta au cou de Harry et se confondit en excuses et en remerciements. Harry, embarrassé, tapota le dos de sa tante et demanda à Dudley de lui ramener une barre de son chocolat favori.

Une minute après, son cousin arrive avec une barre de _Mars_ à la main et la tend à son Harry qui le remercie et la pose sur la table. Un silence envahit la pièce, Harry lève sa baguette vers la barre de chocolat et s'écrie :

_Augere_

Et c'est devant le regard abasourdi de la famille que le barre de _Mars_ atteignit une aille de 1 mètre.

Dudley s'élança vers le chocolat mais Harry l'en empêcha et lui tendit une éprouvette au contenu jaunâtre

-- Bois ça. Ce n'est pas si bon mais tu me remercieras, lui assura Harry calmement.

Dudley prit le tube, lança un bref regard à ses parents, puis ferma les yeux et avala la mixture d'un trait. Une sensation de légèreté lui parcourut le corps et il rouvrit ses yeux  pour voir son reflet dans un miroir. 

--Wow !! Harry ! C'est moi ça ?! Oh !... merci infiniment cousin. Oh mince alors ! Maman tu as vu ça ? Mais sa mère était étalée sur le fauteuil avec des yeux de merlan frit. Son neveu avait réussi à faire en une seconde ce qu'un régime de trois ans avait échoué à faire.

Un sourire se forma à nouveau sur le visage du jeune sorcier Quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Harry s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. C'était le professeur Dumbledore.

--Professeur, je vous présente mon oncle, ma tante, et mon cousin, dit Harry en désignant un par un les membres de la famille. Une seconde, j'arrive tout de suite.

En un clin d'œil, Harry alla chercher ses affaires et redescendît au salon. Dumbledore l'attendait en souriant face au spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Ainsi Harry avait comprit son message...

Harry enjamba le seuil de la porte en ajoutant :

-- N'oubliez pas qu'aux yeux de vos amis, c'est vous qui avez acheté les robes et que Dudley a subi un régime sévère. Le jeune sorcier leur adressa un clin d'œil puis ferma la porte pour se retrouver à nouveau face au professeur Dumbledore au volant d'une magnifique Ferrari rouge.


	2. Chapitre 2

II.

Harry enjamba la petite portière de la décapotable, mit ses affaires à l'arrière, attacha la ceinture de sécurité puis se retourna vers son Directeur :

-- Euh, professeur. Je peux vous poser une question ?

-- Oui, tu peux recommencer si tu veux.

-- Dites moi... cette voiture, est-ce que...

-- Si elle est à moi ? Oui. Contrairement à la plupart de mes confrères, je m'intéresse aux moldus et à leur technologie. Arthur Weasley, le père de ton ami, m'a aidé à « arranger » cette merveille et il l'a répertoriée dans ses dossiers afin que je puisse m'en servir en toute légalité. Vois tu ? Cette automobile, non contente de rouler sur le goudron, peut voler, transplaner, être invisible et bien d'autres choses encore. Le volant que tu vois la est en frêne et monsieur Ollivander a eu la gentillesse d'y insérer un crin de licorne. Elle agit comme une baguette magique mais ses pouvoirs sont restreints. Elle ne sert que sur la voiture donc, à quoi bon...

 -- Elle est magnifique, murmura Harry abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'écouter

--Oui je sais, approuva Dumbledore C'est Stan, un contrôleur du Magicobus, qui m'a montré ou m'en procurer... Mais trêve de bavardages et en route pour Poudlard !

Albus Dumbledore empoigna le volant, murmura quelque chose et Harry éprouva une sensation bizarre. C'était comme si l'espace d'un instant, il se trouvait dans le vide total et absolu, sans aucune frontière existante et tout à coup il se retrouvait à un autre endroit.

Dans le cas présent, La Ferrari rouge avait atterri à Pré-au-Lard. Plus précisément devant un clôture dans les environs de Derviche et Bang. Harry avait déjà vu cet endroit, c'était là ou, un an auparavant, il rencontrait...

-- Sniffle ! s'écria Harry. Un grand labrador noir s'approchait d'eux. Il sauta sur la banquette arrière du véhicule et posa sur Harry un regard affectueux. Dumbledore chuchota quelques incantations, appuya sur 2 ou 3 boutons dans le tableau de bord, et la voiture s'envola en direction du château, se rendant elle ainsi que son contenu invisibles. Sirius Black reprit son apparence humaine puis enlaça Harry et serra la main de Albus.

-- Désolé de ne pas avoir pu t'écrire Harry mais je suis toujours en cavale, s'excusa Sirius. Certaines personnes (sorciers et moldus confondus) ont aperçu Peter à plusieurs reprises mais j'attends sa capture définitive. Je n'ai pas le droit de prendre le risque de me retrouver enfermé là-bas.

-- Oh mais tu n'as pas à t'excuser Sirius, répliqua Harry, mais de toutes façon c'est déjà bien qu'ils aient aperçu ce traître de Queudver, histoire de faire rentrer l'erreur dans l'éventail de sentiments de Monsieur Fudge. Mais comment tu vas faire maintenant ? Pour te cacher je veux dire.

-- En fait, tous les professeurs sont au courant à présent. Les seuls problèmes sont l'opinion publique et le ministère. Je vais donc me métamorphoser en chien aux yeux des élèves, et devant les professeurs je pourrais vivre normalement. Puisque les élèves n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de chiens comme animaux de compagnie, je passerais pour le chien d'Albus. J'aurais pu passer pour le chien d'Hagrid mais je dois être proche de toi et du reste des élèves et des professeurs, et comme Hagrid passe son temps dans le parc...

Harry acquiesça et le reste du chemin se passa calmement. Une fois arrivés près de la grande salle, Harry se posa une question :

-- Mais dites moi Professeur, comment vais-je faire pour acheter mes fournitures ? demanda-t-il à l'attention de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore lui adressa un clin d'œil et lui confia : 

-- Tout est prêt. Pour tes amis aussi d'ailleurs...

--SURPRISE !! 

A l'entrée de la grande salle se tenaient Ron et Hermione, accompagnés des professeurs Mc Gonagall Rogue, Flitwick, Chourave, et Hagrid. 

Harry était tellement ému qu'il ne réussit même pas à prononcer un mot. C'était son premier véritable anniversaire.

Ron brisa le silence :

-- Et si on discutait autour d'un bon festin ? Tout le monde approuva et ils s'asseirent à la table des professeurs. Le festin dura une heure. Une heure d'amusement durant laquelle Hermione et Ron expliquèrent qu'ils étaient arrivés via un Portoloin et qu'ils allaient rester avec lui durant tout le mois et s'excusèrent de leurs lettres mystère. Même Rogue et Sirius (au grand étonnement de Harry) oublièrent leur animosité l'un envers l'autre.

Au bout d'une heure, Dumbledore se leva.

-- Cadeaux ! dit il tout simplement, et à la place du festin se tint devant les convives un amas de cadeaux emballés.

Ron et Hermione se levèrent alors et tendirent à Harry ce qui lui paraissait être le plus petit des cadeaux : il contenait deux bracelets de cuir.

-- Ce sont des bracelets IST, indicateurs spatio-temporels, précisa Hermione à toute vitesse. Tu dois en mettre un dans chaque main, et quand tu penses à l'heure ou à quelqu'un, un hologramme apparaît entre les IST et t'apporte l'information dont tu as besoin.

-- Ta montre est hors service si je me souviens bien, compléta Ron.

Harry sourit et remercia ses deux amis.

Une fois que Harry ajusta ses bracelets, ce fut au tour de Rogue et de Mme Chourave de se lever. Ces derniers lui offrirent un recueil des différentes plantes magiques et ou les trouver ainsi que la liste de la plupart des potions existantes.

-- Ce livre nous a demandé beaucoup de travail, Monsieur Potter, prenez en bien soin, aboya Rogue. Il vous évitera quelques escapades nocturnes dans la Réserve ou dans mon bureau, ajouta-t-il plus bas.

Harry lui adressa un sourire franc et le remercia ainsi que Mme Chourave.

Le professeur Flitwick se leva et, à l'aide de sa baguette, posa un livre devant le jeune sorcier « recueil de sortilèges pratiques plus ou moins connus » 

-- J'espère que quelques uns de ces sortilèges pourront vous être utiles face au seigneur des ténèbres, couina-t-il de sa petite voix flûtée. Le silence tendu qui s'en suivit fut coupé par le toussotement de Mme Mc Gonagall : elle venait de jeter deux grimoires poussiéreux  en face de Harry.

-- Bon anniversaire, et cachez moi vite ses exemplaires rarissimes avant que je ne change d'avis.

Sur l'une des couvertures, on pouvait lire « Apprendre à transplaner » et sur l'autre « Animagus » Harry n'en revenait pas. Il sursauta de joie et demanda à son professeur de métamorphose devant le regard ébahi de ses amis :

-- Euh... Ron et Hermione pourront aussi ?

-- Ma permission changerait elle quelque chose Monsieur Potter ? dit elle en guise de réponse.

Harry adressa un clin d'oeil complice à ses amis puis se tourna vers le professeur Dumbledore qui venait de se lever à son tour.

-- Hagrid et moi avons aussi un cadeau pour toi mais il n'et pas prêt pour le moment. Albus adressa un sourire en coin à Hagrid qui le lui renvoya sous sa barbe hirsute.

Harry se demanda quel cadeau allaient lui offrir Hagrid et le directeur quand un bruit sourd le fit sursauter : quelqu'un venait de pénétrer dans la Grande Salle sur un balai volant.

-- Et voila le professeur de défense contre les forces du mal chevauchant le dernier cadeau du survivant ! Annonça Sirius triomphant.

--Professeur Lupin ? Vous revenez ! S'exclamèrent d'un coup Harry, Ron et Hermione.

-- Eh oui ! Les parents auront plus à s'inquiéter de Voldemort que de contredire mon poste. Mais appelez moi Remus ! 

-- Au fait, tiens Harry : ton cadeau de quinze ans.

Lupin tendit à Harry un balai sur lequel étaient gravés en lettres d'or : Eclair de feu II.

-- Et voici le manuel, ajouta Sirius. Ce balai est spécialement adapté à son utilisateur, tu verras. Harry ajouta au cou de son parrain,  puis de Remus et se tourna vers Ron, encore son le choc.

-- Ron, je t'offre mon Eclair de feu I. Je n'en ai plus besoin. Seulement, garantis moi que tu feras partie de l'équipe. 

Ron ne répondit rien mais c'était seulement parce qu'il n'avait rien trouvé à dire : il était à la fois en extase devant le nouveau balai de son meilleur ami et abasourdi par celui qui lui était offert.

Les Vacances à Poudlard s'annonçaient excitantes. Epuisantes, certes, mais excitantes ça ne faisait aucun doute.


	3. Chapitre 3

III. 

--Maître, je vous en prie, ne recommencez pas ! Ne me faites pas de mal !

-- Tu as failli à ta tache, tu as  échoué. Potter est à présent sous la protection de Poudlard et de ce maudit Dumbledore.

-- Mais...

-- Il n'y pas de mais ! Ses pouvoirs vont commencer à faire surface. Ses trois atouts ont rejoint la même droite à présent. Par ta faute, il risque de devenir dangereux... trop puissant

-- Maître excusez moi, supplia le mangemort encagoulé.

Un rictus se forma sur le visage de Voldemort et il cria :

Endoloris !!!

C'est sur un hurlement de douleur que se réveilla brutalement le jeune Harry Potter. Il pensa à faire part de son rêve à ses deux amis mais se ravisa : il ne voulait pas les inquiéter. Le jeune sorcier rapprocha ses deux bracelets en pensant à l'heure, et presque instantanément, un réveil se matérialisa devant ses yeux. Il était quatre heures du matin. Bizarrement, Harry n'éprouvait pas une once de sommeil. Il décida donc de mettre ce moment à profit et saisit l'un des deux grimoires que lui avait offert le professeur Mc Gonagall : « Animagus ». Au bout d'une heure de lecture, Harry avait assimilé le principe de la transformation. La théorie ne lui semblait pas bien compliquée mais son expérience du monde magique était telle qu'il savait à présent que la théorie était souvent bien différente de la pratique. Un sourire parcourut son visage juvénile au souvenir de son apprentissage du Patronus en 3ème année.

Pour en revenir au principe de transformation en Animagus, il n'était pas certes bien compliqué aux yeux de Harry. Il fallait trouver un animal puis, petit à petit, l'apprivoiser, le mettre en confiance, l'imiter et le comprendre jusqu'à être en osmose parfaite avec ledit animal. Le reste était principalement un travail de concentration ou on fixait son futur « soi animal ». La transformation proprement dite arrivait toute seule au bout de quelques années d'entraînement en moyenne. A ce moment, il vaut mieux être dans un espace libre ou spécialement aménagé car l'énergie dégagée lors de la première transformation est immense.  Harry décida de choisir des maintenant son animal mais au bout de quelques minutes il décida d'attendre afin de demander conseil à Hagrid pour son amour envers les animaux ou a Sirius en sa qualité d'animagus. Sur ce, il succomba à son matelas moelleux et finit par s'endormir.

-- Harry réveille toi ! Mais réveille toi bon sang

-- Mmm ? Harry leva doucement sa tête pour apercevoir un Ron plein d'énergie le secouer.

-- Alors, on fait quoi aujourd'hui ? 

Harry se leva, enfila sa robe de Quidditch par-dessus son caleçon, empoigna son nouveau balai et adressa un coup d'œil complice à son ami.

-- Je crois qu'on a deux balais à tester, non ?

-- Oh que si ! va au terrain je te rejoindrais la bas.

Harry s'exécuta avant de penser à Hermione. Il rapprocha ses IST et aperçu une image miniature de la bibliothèque. « Bien sur » pensa-t-il. 

Toute la semaine, le trio infernal valsait entre les entraînements de Quidditch (Ron était prometteur pour le poste de gardien) la bibliothèque (eh oui « l'influence Hermione » -comme l'appelle si bien Ron- s'étend de jour en jour) et l'apprentissage de nouveaux sorts et potions. 

Ron et Hermione avaient compris le principe animagus et cherchaient à la bibliothèque l'animal qui leur conviendrait le mieux tandis que Harry révisait ses sorts dans la Salle Commune.

-- Je dois me concentrer, il faut que je me concentre ! Il ferma les yeux, tenta d'imaginer son aura magique, pensa à sa baguette magique et lâcha calmement :

-- Accio baguette magique. La baguette lévita vers lui, tangente, mais il réussit tout de même à l'attraper. Il sourit, heureux de son évolution et s'affala sur le fauteuil le plus proche.

-- Bravo ! Belle prestation ! Ron et Hermione qui se tenaient à la porte de la Salle Commune s'avancèrent vers leur ami en applaudissant.

-- Merci, réussit à articuler Harry, vous devriez vous y entraîner ça peut être très pratique. Au fait, ou en sont vos recherches ?

-- Eh bien, commença Hermione... en fait on n'a pas encore trouvé.

-- Quoi !? S'étonna Harry. Après une semaine de recherche ?

-- En fait, expliqua Ron, il existe pour chaque sorcier un animal auquel il correspond parfaitement. Si tu trouves cet animal tes pouvoirs seront décuplés au maximum. Tu comprends ?

-- Oui... une moue se forma sur son visage. Voldemort doit sûrement être un animagus... Un serpent ou autre reptile dans son genre...

-- Peut être. Bref finit Hermione. En fait on s'est dit que la personne la plus apte à désigner notre soi animal serait...

-- Le choipeau magique ! s'exclama Harry en cœur avec Hermione et Ron.

-- Joli ! Harry. Ca nous a pris une semaine pour arriver à cette conclusion.

Harry s'empourpra.

-- Bon, fini-t-il par annoncer, je crois que nous devons parler à notre très cher Directeur, non ?

Harry Ron et Hermione s'adressèrent des sourires complices puis se dirigèrent vers la gargouille gardienne du bureau d'Albus Dumbledore.

Le trio infernal connaissait bien cet escalier en colimaçon tournant, cette salle ronde où ont siégé tout les directeurs de l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard depuis Godric Gryffondor, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Poufsouffle, et Salazar Serpentard jusqu'à l'estimé Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier se tenait sur son bureau, à lire un de ces innombrables grimoires qui retracent le savoir de toute l'histoire de la sorcellerie.  Perché près de la fenêtre, l'oiseau le plus magnifique que Harry n'ait jamais rencontré. Son sauveur lors de ses deux derniers affrontements face au seigneur ténébreux, j'ai nommé le phénix Fumseck.

Dumbledore quitta sa lecture des yeux et les tira de leur contemplation. 

-- Que puis-je pour vous jeune gens ? demanda-t-il 


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Tout ce qui est à J.K.R. ne m'appartient en rien. Inversement, tout ce qui  m'appartient me revient de droit. ' C'est un peu bête comme phrase J )

Après avoir endu à Cesar ce qui lui appartient, voici le 4ème chapitre.

IV. 

-- Euh, commença Hermione. En fait c'est au sujet de...

-- La transformation en animagus, s'empressa de finir Ron.

Dumbledore referma son livre :

-- Je pensais que le grimoire de Mrs McGonagall vous suffirait amplement, surtout en ce qui vous concerne... lança-t-il un brin de malice traversant le regard de ses yeux bleus.

-- C'est vrai monsieur, mais je n'ai pas résisté à la tentation de faire des recherches plus approfondies, et j'ai découvert qu'à chaque individu correspond un animal particulier dont la transformation peut décupler les pouvoirs de l'individu mentionné. Et comme nous ne pouvons pas êtres suffisamment objectifs pour nous auto critiquer, on à pensé à la seule personne vraiment capable de le faire pour chacun d'entre nous, c'est à dire le choipeaux magique.

-- Effectivement, c'est une idée qui tient la route... elle est même excellente. Murmura Dumbledore. Et puisque aucun directeur de Poudlard n'y a jamais pensé, elle ne viole absolument aucun règlement de l'école. Le choipeaux est à votre disposition tant que vous ne quittez pas ce bureau. De plus, j'aimerais assister à cette répartition pour le moins inhabituelle, si ça ne vous dérange pas évidemment. Ajouta-t-il en souriant. 

Après que les trois amis aient assuré au directeur qu'il faisait tout le contraire de les déranger, ils le virent sortir le choipeaux délabré d'une de ses étagères, et le déposa sur son bureau.

Hermione fut la première à oser saisir le choipeaux. Elle s'assit sur une chaise, et ota son chapeau afin de mettre celui qu'elle tenait entre les mains.

--_Mmm__, c'est intéressant. Je ne pensais pas que de simples adolescents découvriraient une de mes nombreuses autres utilités cachées. Mais que vois-je? Vous n'êtes pas une simple adolescente... non... vous êtes curieuse, intelligente... très intelligente, oui. Oh ! Le retourneur de temps? À votre âge ? Un grand sens des responsabilités, des priorités aussi... quoique... une sagesse digne d'un age bien supérieur... vous en avez besoin... une fois ne vous suffira pas... vous reviendrez... souvenez vous en.. Accouplement entre un chat et un léopard, il a conservé la carrure puissante du léopard mais sa taille en est tout de même diminuée. Il est espiègle, curieux et terriblement intelligent. Les femelles sont d'excellentes mères quoiqu'un peu possessives.  Vous serez donc un BENGAL au pelage brown-tabby et aux yeux or. Félicitations._

Hermione retira le choipeaux, heureuse, et le passa à Ron qui le revêtit immédiatement.

-- _Voici donc le second. Tu a vécu dans un environnement familial très dense et chaleureux, celui-ci t'a aidé à forger un caractère heureux, malicieux... Cependant, tout ceci t'a amené à vivre dans l'ombre de tes grands frères. Tes deux amis te redonnent petit à petit confiance en toi, mais ce n'est pas suffisant. Aie confiance en toi et ta puissance augmentera. Bref, fidèle... heureux... plein de malice... puissant... parfois susceptible aussi. Ton « toi » animal le sera tout autant. A vrai dire, j'hésite entre en chien et un loup... l'apprivoisé et le sauvage. Tout compte fait, tu seras un HUSKY au pelage blanc tacheté de gris, tes yeux seront bleus._

Ron était à la fois étourdi par la révélation de ses qualités et de ses défauts et ébloui par la perspective de se voir transformer en un si bel animal. Il laissa alors la place à son meilleur ami.

-- _Harry James Potter. Contrairement à tes amis, je ne te ferais pas la liste de tes défauts et de tes qualités, pour la bonne et simple raison que ton « toi » animal t'était destine des la naissance. Le professeur Dumbledore t'expliquera certainement pourquoi tu seras un LION._

Harry était étonné par la rapidité de son entretien. Hermione et Ron avait les yeux écarquillés et posaient tous deux une main sur leur ouche béante. Harry  se retourna vers son directeur qui fixait un point inexistant, cherchant visiblement le meilleur moyen de lui révéler ce qu'il lui avait caché pendant toutes ces années, mais qui était cependant si évident…

Voila, je suis désolé d'avoir tardé si longtemps. Mon inspiration me joue de vilains tours. Vos reviews m'ont énormément encouragés. J'espère en recevoir de plus en plus )


End file.
